


Love, Me

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier Shit [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you get there before I do, don't give up on me.<br/>I'll meet you when my chores are through;<br/>I don't know how long I'll be.<br/>But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see.<br/>And between now and then, till I see you again,<br/>I'll be loving you. Love, me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What do you do when he's gone?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/159896) by Mookiteeagate. 



> SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING

(Listen to this while you read, this is the song I based this off of. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rmi7kxKe3i0 )

Dear Jack;  
This is probably the worst way to say this, but, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but hey, better late than never, right Jackyboy? I wish I could've just hugged you once before I did this. Wish I could have just smelled you one last time- that wonderful scent of old spice, the forest, and something that's just pure you. I'm really going to miss your stupid grin. I'm gonna miss how we would flirt, and the ridiculous fan art that was the result of it. But most of all, I'm going to miss you, Jack. You are everything to me. I wish I had worked up the courage to tell you that I ship Septiplier as much as Jasper. You remember him, right? We met him and his friend Charlee at Indy PopCon last year. He had the short black hair and the glasses. He was one of the ones we saved, remember? Yeah, I completely agreed with him. God, I love you. I'm sorry for leaving you Jackaboy. But you know what? I'm going to wait for you. I'm not gonna give up on you, darling wait and see. And between now and then, until I see you again, I'll be loving you. Love, Me (Aka Mark)  
P.S: You better have gotten that reference.

Jack smiled and laughed a little through his tears. It was just like Mark to make an obvious reference and then point it out. The song started playing through Jack's head as he thought about it.

I read a note my grandpa wrote back in nineteen twenty-three.  
Grandpa kept it in his coat, and he showed it once to me. He said,  
"Boy, you might not understand, but a long, long time ago,  
Grandpa's daddy didn't like me none, but I loved your Grandpa so."

We had this crazy plan to meet and run away together.  
Get married in the first town we came to, and live forever.  
But nailed to the tree where we were supposed to meet, instead  
I found this letter, and this is what it said:

If you get there before I do, don't give up on me.  
I'll meet you when my chores are through;  
I don't know how long I'll be.  
But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see.  
And between now and then, till I see you again,  
I'll be loving you. Love, me.

I read those words just hours before my grandpa passed away,  
In the doorway of a church, where me and Grandpa stopped to pray.  
I know I'd never seen him cry in all my fifteen years;  
But as he said these words to him, his eyes filled up with tears.

If you get there before I do, don't give up on me.  
I'll meet you when my chores are through;  
I don't know how long I'll be.  
But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see.  
And between now and then, till I see you again,  
I'll be loving you. Love, me.  
Between now and then, till I see you again,  
I'll be loving you. Love, me. (Yes, I made it gay to fit this. Got a problem with that?)

~Two Years Later~  
Jack was driving home from the airport late one night. He had just come back from Indy PopCon. It was strange. It was the first convention he had gone to since Mark passed, and who just so happened to meet him again there? Jasper, the transgender boy he and Mark had saved. He was 16 now, not really a girl anymore. They had talked for a minute and then decided to get coffee after the signing so they could talk more. When they were talking, Jasper had said that he understood that coming back must be hard for him. Eventually, Jack opened up about what had happened. He had never really talked about it yet. When he told him about Mark's reference to Love, Me, he smiled. "I didn't expect either of you to know that song. It's always been one of my favorites." Suddenly, he had started to cry. "I-I'm sorry." He'd said through his tears. "This is just... I haven't really talked about this with anybody. I told you before, you and Mark got me through some hard times. I always have to be the strong one in my family. I was always there for my younger siblings and my mom, and I never cried around people. And when I did, my mom made fun of me for it. So, I rarely cry. I always hide inside myself, or in books or, well, you two. But with you two suddenly gone, I had nowhere to hide. When Daniel passed away and Mark left, I had turned to you for comfort. But with both of you gone, I had nowhere to go. I closed myself off. I guess I just haven't really accepted that he's gone yet. Sometimes I'd finish watching your videos and go to his channel, just to remember that he was gone, and not coming back. I haven't really cried over him yet. I couldn't. I had to comfort my little brother and baby sister. I'm s-sorry. You're dealing with it yourself. I shouldn't be putting my problems on you." "No no, it's fine! I understand. It's okay." Jack said. He smiled at the memory. They had made arrangements to meet again at Pax. He was a wonderful person. Suddenly, out of nowhere, huge semi truck smashed into Jack's car, and it all went black. When he woke up, he was in his bedroom at his house. 'What the fuck? How did I get home?' He though. He got out of bed, and walked into his kitchen, and froze in his tracks. No. This couldn't be possible. How? How could he be here? But there was no mistaking that raven-black hair. "M-mark?" Jack asked, his voice trembling. Mark turned around. When he saw Jack, his eyes went wide. Then he ran forward, grabbed Jack, and hugged him. "Jack! You're here!" The American exclaimed. Laughing, he set Jack down. "I didn't expect you so soon! Or maybe time here just passes by slower. How long has it been?" He asked. "Only two years." Jack answered. Mark raised and eyebrow. "It's been two years for you too? Jack, what did you do?" He asked, sounding like a mother scolding her child. "I didn't kill myself, I swear. Um, the last thing I remember is driving... then a semi came out of nowhere and hit me, and then I woke up in my room." Jack said. "Ah. That explains it." Mark said. Then Jack remembered something. "Oh crap, this is gonna kill him!" Jack exclaimed. "Who?" Asked Mark curiously. "Jasper. I met him again at Indy this year. He was still so upset over you, and I was helping him through it. We made plans to meet again at Pax, but I guess I can't now. Oh god, what if he kills herself?" Jack said. "You worry too much Jack. He's gonna be okay. Even without you. And if he does kill herself, he'll probably be happier. At least, he'd be able to watch us again." Mark said. "They have wifi and YouTube here?" Jack asked. "Yep. And the games come out at the same time here. Hey, how old is he now?" Mark asked. "16. Why?" Jack said. "Really? He's only 16? Does he have anyone here that can take care of her?" "No, no one she knows." "Well, that's gonna be an issue for him if he does kill herself. You see, when people under the age of 18 die, they become younger, much younger. They become the age they were when they first started reading. Most kids end up being around 5 or 6, with the occasional 7. And they go and live with the closest relative that they've met. If there isn't anyone, then they go into the adoption system. Yeah, the afterlife has an adoption system. Don't ask why. It's not bad or anything; the system is really nice. But it's better for kids to grow up with a family. Yes, they grow up. If you're an adult, you stay the same age, but if you're a kid, you grow up until you're 26, then you stop." Mark explained. "This place is kinda like when we were alive but better." Suddenly, without thinking, Jack kissed Mark. When they broke apart, Mark grinned. "I was about to ask if you wanted to give me a chance." He said. "Well, there's your answer," Jack replied. "I love you, Jack." "I love you, Mark."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the end, but I kinda had to quickly fit in an explanation.


End file.
